


Love Game

by Zxl_02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, M/M, Romance comedy (maybe), Slight! Wonkyu, haehyuk - Freeform, twoshoot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: Lee Hyukjae dengan pemikiran kuno nya dan Lee Donghae si playboy berwajah ikan (ini menurut Hyukjae)
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Lalu, kami berciuman tepat sesaat sebelum kami berdua putus. Dan sialnya, ternyata ciuman seperti itu terasa nikmat!”

“HAH?! Itu mustahil!”

Tangannya menggebrak meja dengan kekuatan penuh, tidak peduli jika hampir seisi kelas melihat kearah meja tiga sekawan itu dengan pandangan terganggu. Hanya satu alasannya, karena ia, Lee Hyukjae, tidak terima dengan penuturan pemuda bersurai platina yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia lalu menatap temannya yang duduk disampingnya, mencoba mencari dukungan. Namun, pemuda berkacamata pemilik surai coklat eboni yang sibuk membaca majalah sambil mengunyah pocky rasa strawberry tersebut, justru tampak tidak peduli.

“Apa maksud mu, Hyuk?”

“Heechul hyung dan Kyunghoon sunbae kan baru pacaran tiga hari! Lalu kalian sudah berciuman?! Dan lebih parahnya saat kalian akan putus?! Itu artinya dia hanya pria rendahan!”

Heechul memutar bola matanya jengah, bahkan pemuda yang sedari tadi tampak tidak peduli pun, sampai melirik kearah Hyukjae. Bertopang dagu dengan wajah bosan, Heechul pun menggerutu melihat teman dekatnya itu.

“Lee Hyukjae dan teori cintanya yang di kutip dari zaman batu”

“Tapi ini memang benar! Bahkan harusnya dia menunggu hingga hari ke sepuluh kalian jadian baru boleh menggandeng tangan mu, hyung!”

“Kau tahu, Hyuk? Selain karena wajah mu yang jelek, teori pacaran mu yang sudah seperti fosil itu lah penyebab kau tidak pernah punya kekasih”

Telak. Perkataan Heechul sukses menohok hati kecilnya. Hyukjae membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, kehabisan kata – kata. Kedua matanya sudah tampak berkaca – kaca dan bibirnya nyaris melontarkan kata – kata kasar, jika saja pemuda yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

“Hyukjae hyung, lihat ini, ramalan cinta untuk zodiak mu. Tampaknya kau akan bertemu cinta sejati mu hari ini, jika kau beruntung”

“Kyuhyunnie, sejak kapan kau jadi membaca majalah tentang horoscope?”

“Ini majalah game ku, Heechul hyung. Tiap awal bulan memang akan ada rubrik tambahan untuk horoscope. Dan ini edisi awal bulan”

Heechul hanya mengangguk menanggapi, sedangkan Hyukjae sudah berbinar senang mendengar perkataan temannya yang dipanggil ‘Kyuhyunnie’, atau yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun, tadi. Segera saja majalah ditangan yang paling muda berpindah tangan padanya yang dengan bersemangat membaca isi ramalan untuk zodiaknya.

“Hei, Hyuk, bagaimana kalau kau pacaran dengan Lee Donghae? Siswa tampan yang menjadi kebanggaan kelas kita”

“Hah? Orang bodoh itu? Dia tidak masuk ke dalam standar kekasih idaman ku!”

“Dasar pemilih! Memangnya siapa yang masuk standar mu?”

“Tentu saja Choi Siwon sunbae!”

Mendadak hening, aura disekitar mereka bertiga terasa pekat. Suara ketukan kuku pada layar tipis ponsel yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun, cukup untuk menakuti kedua orang yang lebih tua dari pemuda manis bersurai coklat eboni tersebut. Berdehem pelan, Hyukjae kembali fokus pada majalah yang ada ditangannya, sedangkan Heechul sudah mengalihkan diri berbicara pada seorang wanita yang membawa dua lembar kertas. Mereka berpura – pura seakan tidak pernah menyebutkan nama kakak kelas mereka tadi. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak peduli jika layar ponselnya retak karena ketukan kukunya yang lumayan keras di kaca tipis tersebut, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia.

“Ini undian untuk pegurus kelas semester ini. Masih banyak nomor yang kosong, kalian boleh memilih nomor yang belum ditulis dengan nama orang lain”

“Kalau begitu, aku nomor satu! Bagaimana dengan mu Kyuhyunnie?”

“Tujuh”

Wanita itu segera mencatat nama kedua orang tersebut sebelum menatap kearah Hyukjae dengan senyuman dan pandangan bertanya. Pemuda itu tampak masih memilih nomor yang tepat. Ayolah, ia tidak mau di sibukkan dengan urusan kelas, bahkan nilainya saja masih belum bisa dikatakan stabil. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat angka keberuntungan zodiaknya yang akan membawa ia pada cinta sejati, lalu ia pun tersenyum lebar.

“Delapan belas!”

* * *

“Selamat untuk ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas kita untuk semester ini, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Semoga kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Terkhusus untuk Kim Heechul, kita berikan selamat karena kembali menduduki jabatan bendahara kelas. Baiklah, kelas sampai disini dulu, jangan lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian anak – anak”

Tepat setelah guru wali kelas mereka keluar, kelas tersebut langsung dipenuhi dengan teriakan protes. Ada yang berteriak senang, ada yang tidak terima, ada juga yang terdengar setengah gembira dan setengah kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Tentu saja banyak wanita dan juga pria yang ingin berada di posisi Hyukjae. Penggemar Lee Donghae memang tidak mengenal gender, bahkan pemuda itu sendiri memiliki barisan mantan pacar yang cukup panjang. Perempuan, laki – laki, adik tingkat, kakak tingkat, maupun yang seangkatan, seorang Lee Donghae tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

“Yah! Aku tidak terima! Harusnya aku yang jadi wakil!”

“Hyukjae curang! Tapi selamat untuk Donghae!”

“Akhirnya Donghae menjadi ketua! Kyaa!!”

Hyukjae sendiri hanya dapat berdiri diam disamping siswa tampan yang terkenal sebagai playboy kelas kakap di sekolahnya itu. Ingin menangis saja rasanya mengetahui ia harus menjadi wakil ketua kelas selama satu semester. Pandangannya ia lemparkan pada Heechul yang saat ini sibuk dengan buku kas serta segala daftar iuran kelas lainnya, besiap untuk berubah menjadi lintah darat kejam yang ditakuti seisi kelas. Menyadari meminta pertolongan pada Heechul, kakak tingkatnya yang mengulang kelas karena harus cuti akibat kecelakaan, sepertinya tidak berguna, akhirnya Hyukjae melemparkan pandangannya pada siswa termuda dengan otak cerdas yang sukses lulus ujian untuk melompati kelas, tampak saat ini pemuda itu masih sibuk mengunyah pocky dengan tatapan bosan sebagai balasannya. Entah berapa kotak yang Kyuhyun bawa didalam tas, Hyukjae juga tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Satu hal yang ia sadari, pemuda itu masih menyimpan kekesalan padanya, kemungkinan besar karena ia menyebut nama kakak kelas mereka tadi sebagai target kekasih idamannya.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Hyukjae menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan nelangsa. Ia menangkap Heechul yang sedang merangkul seorang wanita, dan menurut tebakannya, wanita itu adalah pacar baru pemuda tersebut. Tatapannya lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, dan dapat ia lihat sebuah limousine berhenti didepan pemuda manis tersebut. Matanya melotot saat melihat pria yang terlihat familiar keluar dari mobil mahal tersebut menuntun Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Pria itu tidak lain adalah kakak kelas mereka, Choi Siwon. Pantas saja Kyuhyun semarah itu mendengar ia menyebut nama Siwon sebagai kekasih idamannya, ternyata kakak kelas mereka yang terkenal tampan dan kaya raya itu sudah menjadi hak milik pemuda manis berpipi bulat yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Hyukjae bersumpah, ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun menceritakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah kekasih seorang Choi Siwon! Jadi, ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

“Hyukjae-ssi, mohon bantuannya untuk satu semester ini”

Hyukjae menatap pemuda tampan yang saat ini sedang membawa setumpuk kertas didepannya itu dengan wajah merengut tak suka. Segera saja ia pindah duduk saat pemuda itu duduk disebelahnya, tidak perlu khawatir karena semua teman mereka sudah pulang dan kelas kosong, jadi Hyukjae bisa duduk dimana pun yang ia suka. Akhirnya mereka mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka sebagai ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas dalam diam. Hyukjae tampak tidak mempermasalahkan keheningan diantara mereka, namun sayang, Donghae tidak berpikiran sama.

“Hyukjae-ssi, kenapa kau diam saja? Jangan bilang kalau kau membenci ku? Yang benar saja, Hyukjae-ssi? Bagaimana bisa kau membenci ku?”

Kening Hyukjae berkedut kesal. Yang awalnya ia duduk tenang berjarak dua meja dengan Donghae, sekarang malah harus saling berhadapan karena pemuda itu menarik kursi untuk duduk didepannya sambil bertopang dagu. Jangan lupakan senyuman bodoh di wajah tampan itu, membuat matanya iritasi saja.

“Aku benci laki – laki yang hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Kau tidak pernah menolak wanita atau pun pria yang datang pada mu untuk menyatakan cinta, tapi hubungan kalian bahkan tidak berjalan sampai satu minggu. Di tambah lagi, kau bisa berpacaran dengan dua hingga tiga orang dalam satu waktu. Kau tidak menghargai perasaan mereka yang mencintai mu. Bukankah kau sama saja dengan lelaki brengsek? Seorang laki – laki yang jauh dari kata jantan dan bertanggung jawab”

“Wah, tajam juga perkataan mu. Baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang mengatai ku seperti ini”

Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sungguh, Hyukjae tidak bermaksud untuk melontarkan kalimat setajam itu. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang sudah seperti air terjun, mengalir bebas tanpa bisa dihentikan. Mungkin ini efek buruknya berteman dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun, dua orang itu memiliki mulut tajam nan beracun yang terkenal bahkan oleh seluruh siswa dan guru di sekolah mereka.

“Kalau begitu, beritahu aku definisi mu tentang laki – laki jantan dan bertanggung jawab. Aku pasti akan membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku”

* * *

Ia melangkah berat menuju kelasnya. Kemarin benar – benar hari yang berat untuknya, mengetahui ia harus menjadi pengurus kelas dan sialnya lagi, bersama lelaki playboy tak tahu malu. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda dengan wajah mirip ikan itu, ini murni penilaian pribadinya tentang wajah Lee Donghae yang di puja – puja banyak orang. Ia berjanji akan mematahkan kesombongan pemuda itu lalu menggosok wajah mirip ikan itu dengan janji kosong yang dibuat pemuda sombong tersebut. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya setelah memastikan bahwa ia masih punya lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi untuk meletakkan absensi kelas diatas meja guru.

“Hyukkie! Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir disini menunggu mu”

Hening. Kedua matanya melebar kaget mendengar nama panggilan untuk nya yang keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Donghae. Teriakan kaget dari seluruh penjuru kelas lah yang memecah keheningan tersebut. Heechul saja sampai menganga tak percaya, dan Kyuhyun tampak tersedak pocky yang baru saja dikunyah nya.

“HYUKKIE?!”

“KYAA!! KENAPA DONGHAE MEMANGGILNYA SEPERTI ITU?!”

“Ada apa ini, Donghae?! Kalian berdua ternyata teman dekat ya?!”

Donghae tersenyum lebar sebelum menarik Hyukjae kedalam rangkulannya. Aksi itu lantas menuai jeritan lebih keras dari para penggemarnya, namun Donghae hanya menampilkan senyuman lebarnya yang tak kunjung hilang.

“Maaf teman – teman, sebenarnya setelah kalian semua pulang kemarin, aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada Hyukkie. Jadi sekarang dia adalah kekasih ku~”

Kali ini, Heechul sudah tidak peduli dengan uang kas semester lalu yang sedang ia hitung terlepas dari tangannya lalu berjatuhan ke lantai kelas. Kyuhyun tampak sibuk terbatuk sembari memukul dadanya. Pemuda itu tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah mendengar perkataan Donghae tadi. Jika ditanya bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae saat ini, pemuda dengan tubuh kurus itu tampak pucat, bahkan melebihi pucatnya kulit Kyuhyun.

Bel makan siang bagaikan penyelamat untuk Hyukjae, ia sudah siap untuk kabur dengan kedua teman baiknya itu. Namun, sayang sekali karena harapannya harus kandas begitu saja melihat Heechul yang pergi dengan seorang siswi dari kelas lain, dan merupakan kekasih baru pemuda itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun juga langsung dibawa lari oleh sunbae mereka. Menghela nafas berat, ia pun mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan memilih untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang didalam kelas sambil mengutuk dua temannya yang tidak setia kawan dan malah lebih memilih makan siang bersama kekasih masing – masing. Setidaknya ia bisa makan siang dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan.

“Hyukkie, ayo ke kantin. Ini sudah jam makan siang, jangan sampai kekasih manis ku ini kelaparan dan jatuh sakit”

Ternyata perkiraannya salah. Lee Donghae kembali datang untuk mengganggunya, melempar kalimat yang bahkan tidak ingin ia dengarnya. Kembali menghela nafas berat, Hyukjae lalu menatap pemuda yang sedang tersenyum itu. Sungguh, ia menatap pemuda itu karena tidak nyaman jika harus bertatapan dengan para penggemar si ikan, bukan karena terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Oh, big no!

“Aku bawa bekal”

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan beli sesuatu di kantin dan makan bersama mu”

“Huh?”

“Oh! Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. Ayo kita ke halaman belakang saja! Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang berdua. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa makan diatap karena Siwon hyung sudah mengklaim tempat itu untuknya dan Kyuhyun-ssi”

Belum sempat menyuarakan protesnya, Hyukjae bisa merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu. Refleks, ia bangun lalu menyambar kotak bekalnya dengan langkah sedikit terseret. Tapi, hal yang membuat ia mematung dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya adalah, saat Donghae menggandeng tangannya, menautkan jemari mereka, dan meremas pelan tangan kurusnya.

“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! DILARANG MENGGANDENG TANGAN KU SEENAKNYA!”

Tentu saja pukulan diperut tadi menghasilkan seorang Lee Donghae yang tersungkur ke tanah. Untung saja mereka sudah mencapai tempat yang di maksud pemuda itu dan disana cukup sepi, sehingga tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat betapa tidak elitnya wajah tampan itu terjungkal mencium tanah.

“Kau itu tukang pukul atau apa?! Sakit tahu! Kau bisa membunuh ku!”

“Kau yang salah! Siapa suruh tiba – tiba menggandeng tangan ku hah?! Apa juga maksud mu mengaitkan jemari kita?! Argh! Sungguh tidak jantan dan kurang ajar!”

“Kau ini datang dari zaman kapan huh? Kau serius protes mengatakan ku tidak jantan dan kurang ajar hanya karena itu?!”

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam. Hyukjae duduk disebelah pemuda itu, tentu dengan memberikan jarak sekitar satu meter agar mereka tidak kembali bersentuhan. Ia dapat melihat dari sudut matanya wajah Donghae yang tampak kusut, pemuda itu sedikit mengacak rambut sembari menggerutu pelan. Menatap kotak bekalnya, Hyukjae pun membuka tutup kotak tersebut dan mulai memakan makanan yang telah di masak khusus oleh sang ibu untuknya.

“Kita tidak harus saling bersentuhan”

Hyukjae lah yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Ia menyisihkan setengah porsi bekalnya untuk pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. Hei, Hyukjae tidak sekejam itu, ia tahu Donghae tidak membawa bekal dan tidak membeli apapun di kantin karena mengajaknya untuk makan bekal ditempat ini.

“Aku lebih merasa senang dengan sentuhan yang hanya dilakukan sesekali namun disaat yang tepat. Momen adalah hal yang terpenting untuk ku”

“Haah… Mana asik yang seperti itu. Dasar aneh”

“Otak kotor mu itu saja yang aneh! Jangan hanya berpikir untuk menyentuh pasangan mu! Kau tidak menghargai pasangan mu kalau kau terus – terusan melakukan hal itu! Harusnya kau bisa menahan diri! Laki – laki macam apa kau ini?!”

“Aish, pemikiran mu itu terlalu kuno, Hyukkie”

Ia terkesiap. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan indah didepannya. Ia selalu melihat tawa maupun senyum Lee Donghae yang menyebalkan, tak pernah ia menyangka akan melihat senyuman lembut dan tawa pelan yang terdengar menyenangkan dari pemuda itu. Sesaat, Hyukjae melupakan segala kekesalan yang ia rasakan, momen berharga didepannya saat ini lah yang fokus ia rekam di otaknya.

* * *

“Sial!”

“Hyukkie, berhentilah mengumpat. Kau sudah mengumpat sebanyak dua puluh tujuh kali”

“Aku tidak meminta mu menghitungnya!”

“Aku tahu. Lagi pula, ini sudah resiko sebagai pengurus kelas harus pulang lebih lama”

“Kenapa Heechul hyung dan Ryeowook pulang lebih dulu kalau begitu?!”

“Hyukkie, kita ini pemimpin kelas, tugas kita jelas lebih banyak. Heechul hyung hanya fokus dengan keuangan kelas, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya fokus pada absensi dan pengumpulan tugas. Sisanya kita berdua yang mengerjakan, mulai dari mengkopi lembar tugas, mengecek dan mengingatkan jadwal penting untuk hari esok, bahkan memastikan apakah ruangan kelas sudah dibersihkan petugas piket atau belum. Jadi jangan mengeluh”

Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Harus melakukan kerja sukarela seperti ini selama satu semester, ia bisa membayangkan berapa kilogram berat badannya akan turun. Ia hanya makan separuh bekalnya karena berbagi dengan Donghae, dan ia harus menahan lapar sampai pulang ke rumah. Apa hal seperti itu tidak cukup menyiksa? Masih bagus jika mereka diberikan bayaran, terimakasih saja tidak pernah terlontar dari mulut wali kelas mereka.

“Ayo ku antar pulang”

“Tidak perlu. Aku ini laki – laki, bukan perempuan. Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri!”

“Aku tahu, Hyukkie. Aku hanya cemas jika tidak melihat mu sampai rumah dengan selamat. Lagi pula, kau lebih indah dibandingkan semua perempuan yang pernah ku temui~”

Tatapan geli ia lemparkan pada pemuda disampingnya itu. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat, ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan berbaring diatas kasur empuknya. Bahkan Hyukjae tidak peduli dengan Donghae yang sedang berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya. Pemuda itu menyesuaikan langkah mereka sebelum tersenyum kecil menatap Hyukjae yang sedang merengut. Sungguh, Hyukjae tampak sangat lucu dan manis di mata seorang Lee Donghae saat ini.

“Hyukkie, ayo kita bergandengan tangan. Bukankah saat ini adalah momen yang tepat?”

Hyukjae terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Donghae meraih tangannya dan mengaitkan jemari mereka perlahan. Hangat. Jujur ia membutuhkan ini untuk menangkal dinginnya malam. Ia tidak menolak sentuhan itu, yang membuahkan senyuman lebar Donghae. Pemuda itu puas dengan sentuhan kecil yang berhasil mereka lakukan dua kali dalam satu hari. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan tangan yang bertautan dengannya, terasa bergetar.

“Ahahaha~ tangan mu gemetar loh… Hyukkie…”

Pemuda itu tertegun mendapati semu kemerahan di pipi milik Hyukjae. Bisa pemuda itu rasakan pipinya ikut menghangat melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah didepannya itu. Sungguh menggemaskan seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sedang tersipu. Dan sialnya Donghae karena tiba – tiba Hyukjae menatap kearahnya.

“Eh? Donghae…?”

Menggeram pelan, pemuda itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hyukjae. Terlalu malu jika mahluk manis yang sedang diantarnya pulang ini, menyadari debaran jantungnya yang meningkat dua kali lebih cepat.

“Ini semua gara – gara kau! Kau tersipu seperti itu dan menularkannya pada ku!”

“Siapa yang tersipu?! Aku tidak tersipu! Harusnya kalau takut tertular, jangan dekat – dekat dengan ku!”

“Bodoh! Aku berdekatan dengan mu karena tidak tega kalau kau tersipu sendirian!”

“Apa maksud mu mengatai ku bodoh hah?! Kau itu yang bodoh!”

Lalu hening. Sebenarnya mereka sama – sama bodoh karena jelas – jelas jika seseorang tersipu tidak akan menular ke orang lain seperti penyakit, dan lebih konyol nya lagi, mereka bersikeras membahas hal tersebut. Bahkan susunan kata yang mereka gunakan terdengar cukup aneh. Bulan dan bintang pun hanya bisa terkikik melihat perdebatan pasangan yang sama – sama bodoh ini. Juga, sangat lucu bagaimana mereka tidak sadar dengan fakta bahwa tangan mereka yang menggenggam semakin erat satu sama lain, ujung bahu mereka yang menipis jaraknya, dan langkah kaki mereka yang jatuh seirama.

“Hyukkie, minggu depan kelas kita akan memberikan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Jaejoong saem, guru Seni Musik yang pernah menjadi wali kelas pengganti semester lalu”

“Oh… Lalu? Apa yang akan kelas kita lakukan?”

“Kue dan kado serta ide kejutan yang nanti akan kita pilih dari teman – teman. Tapi, kita harus mengurus masalah kado nya. Karena besok hari sabtu dan kita libur, lebih baik kita pergi besok”

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, tidak mungkin juga ia menolak, ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya juga. Karena dirinya adalah seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, Hyukjae akan melakukan yang terbaik dalam tugas mencari kado besok. Mereka akhirnya sampai didepan rumahnya, dan hal itu menghasilkan senyuman bahagia di wajah Hyukjae. Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, namun sebelum ia dapat melangkah melewati pagar, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Donghae. Pemuda itu memaksanya untuk berbalik dan saling bertatapan.

“Apa lagi?”

“Hyukkie, aku ingin meminta satu hal dari mu”

“Huh? Apa itu?”

“Besok, datanglah dengan niat untuk pergi berkencan. Jangan kecewakan aku”

\---

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesuai janji saya kemarin, chapter 2 nya di publish hari ini!  
> Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak jika berkenan :)  
> Kalau mau menyapa author (LOL), boleh langsung ke akun Ig khusus punya author (Kyon0_2)

"Hyukkie… Kau tidak pernah pergi kencan ya?"

"Yah! Apa maksud mu?!"

Hyukjae meremas bergantian kedua tangannya. Tebakan Donghae memang benar, ia tidak pernah pergi berkencan. Punya kekasih saja tidak pernah, dan sekalinya ada pun hanya karena tertantang akan perkataan tajamnya. Penampilan mereka berdua sangatlah kontras. Donghae mengenakan kaus berwarna putih yang melekat pas ditubuhnya dan jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang dibiarkan terbuka, dibagian bawah, pemuda itu mengenakan celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers berwarna coklat. Sedangkan Hyukjae, hanya mengenakan kaus kuning bergambar karikatur pisang ditengahnya dan celana training berwarna biru dongker.

"Kau bahkan tidak menggunakan apa pun diwajah mu? Haah, kau terlihat menyedihkan. Apa boleh buat, ikut aku!"

Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik Donghae menuju mall yang memang menjadi tujuan mereka. Pertama, pemuda itu mendudukkannya dibagian kosmetik, mengaplikasikan sunblock pada wajah Hyukjae, sebelum menimpanya dengan polesan bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal. Donghae lalu bertanya pada salah satu wanita yang bekerja di toko kosmetik tersebut tentang lip balm yang cocok untuk pemuda bersurai brunette yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Setelah mendapat warna yang cocok, pemuda itu kembali ke tempat dimana Hyukjae duduk menunggu.

"Apa kau pernah memakai lip balm?"

Gelengan dari Hyukjae, cukup menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Mengangkat dagu pemuda manis itu perlahan, Donghae menyapukan lip balm yang ia bawa tadi pada bibir pemuda tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia membeku melihat bibir yang tampak semakin menggoda itu. Tanpa lip balm saja, Donghae sudah sulit mengontrol diri untuk tidak menerkam bibir milik Hyukjae, apa lagi saat ini setelah di poles dengan lip balm strawberry. Untung saja Donghae dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan segera mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Lihatlah ke cermin"

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Aish, sudahlah, lihat saja dulu!"

Hyukjae takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seperti bukan dirinya saja, tapi yang paling mencuri perhatiannya adalah bagian bibir. Ia terkesima melihat bibirnya tampak berkilau. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, Donghae membeli kosmetik yang digunakan Hyukjae tadi. Mereka lalu pergi ke butik, memilih baju yang lebih 'pantas' untuk berkencan. Jujur Hyukjae sangat gembira hari itu. Mereka pergi menonton film di bioskop, makan siang, mengunjungi akuarium, dan terakhir bermain ice skating. Tentu saja semua itu dilakukan setelah selesai mencari kado untuk guru mereka. Hyukjae benar – benar tidak menyangka pergi kencan akan semenyenangkan ini. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat gembira, kepalanya berputar seperti mabuk rasanya. Dan di akhir kencan mereka, Hyukjae sedikit terkejut karena Donghae membelikannya sunblock, bedak, dan juga lip balm yang ia gunakan saat di toko kosmetik.

Hari minggu berlalu dengan cepat, dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri didepan lokernya pada senin pagi. Tidak biasanya Hyukjae rajin datang ke sekolah sepagi ini, namun entah mengapa ia sangat bersemangat. Sekali lagi, ia memandangi bibirnya yang baru saja ia poles tipis dengan lip balm pemberian Donghae kemarin. Ia tersipu malu melihat refleksinya di layar ponsel yang ia gunakan sebagai cermin. Ia menghela nafas pelan, ini pertama kalinya ia menggunakan lip balm ke sekolah. Ia pernah melihat Heechul membawa beberapa koleksi make up yang digunakan pemuda tersebut, namun tidak pernah bertanya atau tertarik menggunakannya. Ia ingat saat itu Heechul membantu mendandani salah seorang teman kelas mereka dan mengatakan bahwa bibir yang kering akan lebih terawat dan bagus jika dipoles dengan lip balm.

"Wow! Hari ini bibir Hyukjae-ssi terlihat basah dan sangat menggoda ya"

"Ya ampun, jangan katakan kalau kau mengira Donghae benar – benar mau menjadi kekasih dari orang seperti mu? Maksud ku, dia memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan gender kekasihnya, tapi dengan laki – laki seperti mu?"

"Bahkan kami lebih setuju jika Donghae bersama kedua teman dekat mu itu. Kyuhyun-ssi yang manis dan menggemaskan atau Heechul-ssi yang tampan sekaligus cantik"

"Kasihan, padahal kau hanya dipermainkan~. Ini sudah hari keenam kan? Besok sudah genap seminggu, dia akan meninggalkan mu besok. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap!"

"Hei! Itu Donghae!"

Sakit. Hyukjae meremas ponsel yang ada di genggamannya, sebelum mengusap cepat bibirnya dengan blazer seragam yang ia kenakan. Ia berusaha keras menulikan pendengarannya saat para wanita tadi berlomba – lomba untuk mencari perhatian pemuda tampan itu dengan suara manja yang dibuat – buat. Hyukjae mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah dan memaksa kakinya, yang tiba – tiba terasa sangat berat, untuk bergerak. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk diam agar tidak menarik perhatian Donghae. Sayangnya, pemuda itu justru melangkah semakin mendekat padanya.

"Hyukkie? Kenapa berdiri diam disini? Kau menunggu ku? Ahh~ Hyukkie manis sekali~"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menunggu mu, Lee Donghae-ssi"

"Tunggu. Hyukkie, itu…–"

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya sambil mencoba meraih lengan pemuda manis tersebut, Hyukjae sudah bertindak lebih dulu dengan mendorong keras tubuhnya. Mata indah milik pemuda bersurai brunette tersebut tampak berkaca – kaca, seketika itu juga hati Donghae seperti hancur berkeping – keping. Tubuhnya membeku saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kekasih manisnya itu.

"Donghae-ssi… Kita sudahi saja permainan ini. Aku sudah kalah, aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada mu. Selamat atas kemenangan mu"

Lalu Hyukjae berlari pergi. Lidah Donghae kelu, matanya memanas menyadari bahwa ia yang bersalah karena memulai semua ini dengan dasar 'tertantang'. Ia baru akan mengejar Hyukjae, namun para wanita tadi menahannya disana. Mereka bergelayut manja di kedua lengannya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Frustasi, ia nyaris saja berteriak dan mengumpat pada kelima wanita itu, jika seseorang tidak mendahuluinya.

"Hei kalian! Dasar wanita ganjen haus belaian, lepaskan ikan Mokpo itu! Atau kalian akan terima akibatnya. Jangan sampai kalian memperberat hukuman kalian karena sudah membuat Hyukjae kami menangis"

"Ini bukan urusan mu, Heechul-ssi!"

"Iya! Kau urus saja kekasih baru mu itu!"

"Perkataan kami memang pantas untuk menyadarkan si buruk rupa itu!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Donghae. Ia menghempaskan para wanita yang bergelayut disekitarnya tadi lalu bergegas pergi mencari Hyukjae. Pemuda itu tidak peduli jika salah satu dari kelima wanita itu terluka, prioritasnya saat ini adalah Lee Hyukjae. Ia sudah cukup muak mendengar para wanita itu bersikap manja padanya bahkan sampai berani menghina kekasih manisnya. Sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh seperti mencaci maki para wanita dengan make up yang tebalnya mungkin mencapai lima sentimeter itu, lebih baik Donghae pergi mencari Hyukjae yang berlari entah kemana. Heechul yang melihat hal tersebut, menyeringai lebar.

"Oh ya ampun… Aku lupa mengingatkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghina Hyukjae, kecuali aku… Dan dia tentunya"

Heechul menunjuk kearah belakang para wanita tersebut. Sontak mereka semua berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang di maksud pemuda dengan surai platina tadi. Namun sepertinya, itu bukanlah keputusan yang cukup bagus, karena seringaian yang dilihat para wanita tersebut, membuat orang yang berdiri dibelakang mereka tadi tampak setara dengan jelmaan iblis. Mengerikan. Mata bulat seperti boneka itu, memandang bengis kearah mereka, amarah jelas tersirat disana. Satu hal yang mereka sadari, kacamata pemuda bersurai coklat eboni itu, tidak bertengger manis di hidungnya. Celakalah mereka karena sudah membangunkan dua iblis yang marah. Mungkin mereka harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan sekolah yang tenang. Setidaknya, selama satu minggu ke depan.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku serahkan mereka pada mu untuk hari ini"

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menangani mereka, hyung…"

* * *

"Hahaha… hikss… ukhh… Bodohnya aku karena lupa bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan bagi Donghae…"

Hyukjae terduduk didepan gudang yang terletak dihalaman belakang. Kedua lutut ia peluk erat dengan wajah terbenam diantaranya, sungguh merasa bodoh karena membiarkan cintanya terjun bebas dan jatuh pada seorang Lee Donghae yang terkenal sebagai playboy kelas kakap. Bodohnya ia karena menganggap semua perhatian dari pemuda itu memang spesial untuknya. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, ia sampai melupakan bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan untuk seorang Lee Donghae. Ia bahkan mulai percaya bahwa interaksinya dengan si wajah ikan itu adalah takdir.

"HYUKKIE!"

Tersentak, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Bibirnya bergetar, ada perasaan senang karena Donghae mengejar dan menemukannya. Namun, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja mencari mu! Lalu apa maksud perkataan mu tadi?!"

"Maksud ku–"

Seketika, matanya melebar. Ia melihat angka '18' berwarna merah yang tertulis dipintu gudang setelah secara tak sengaja melemparkan pandangannya kesana. Kembali ia teringat tentang perkataan Kyuhyun dan majalah yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Sungguh, awalnya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ditulis di majalah bodoh itu, namun ia ingin menyerah. Ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus menyangkal perasaannya. Air mata yang sempat berhenti tadi, kembali mengalir keluar saat ia menunduk menatap lututnya. Bulir – bulir bening itu mulai membentuk jejak basah dibagian lutut celana seragamnya.

"Aku kalah… Aku kalah dengan taruhan kita… Aku tahu kau hanya main – main dengan ku. Tapi aku benar – benar menyukai mu, Donghae…"

Sekuat tenaga, Hyukjae mencoba menghentikan air mata yang tumpah dari matanya. Ayolah, dirinya ini laki – laki! Mungkin ia memang tidak terisak, tapi air mata membuatnya terlihat lemah, dan ia benci itu. Menarik nafas dalam, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak menatap Donghae. Saat itulah ia tertegun, melihat wajah Lee Donghae yang memerah dengan mata sedikit berkaca – kaca.

"Menyebalkan… Padahal aku sudah biasa melihat para mantan kekasih ku dulu menangis tapi… Aku tidak bisa melihat mu menangis!"

"Donghae…"

"Boleh aku mencium mu? Jujur aku benar – benar tidak bisa menahan diri hingga kencan ke sepuluh untuk mencium mu"

Perlahan, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipi pemuda didepannya itu. Matanya bergerak gelisah, sedikit bingung bagaimana harus merangkai kata yang tidak terdengar aneh dan memalukan.

"Karena aku percaya pada mu… Mungkin… Tidak masalah kalau sekarang…"

Donghae tersenyum lembut, ia balas menangkup kedua pipi kekasih manisnya itu dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Perasaan ini, gejolak ini, belum pernah Donghae merasakannya dengan siapa pun. Hatinya sibuk bergemuruh menyebut nama Lee Hyukjae, pemuda yang ia percaya sebagai cinta yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mencintai mu, Hyukkie. Aku sangat , sangat, mencintai mu, Lee Hyukjae"

Mereka terkekeh pelan dengan pandangan mengunci milik satu sama lain, sebelum kedua pasang mata itu tertutup. Bibir mereka bertemu, melumat pelan sarat akan perasaan yang selama ini mereka tahan. Sekarang, mereka bisa bebas mengekspresikan perasaan cinta yang telah mereka tahan pada satu sama lain tanpa ada beban ataupun label bahwa hubungan yang akan mereka jalani ini hanyalah sebuah 'permainan'.

Tanpa sepasang kekasih itu sadari, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat eboni sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari atap gedung sekolah. Senyuman kecil tampak diwajah pucatnya saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia menggigit sebatang pocky rasa vanilla yang disodorkan padanya, lalu mengunyah perlahan biscuit manis berbentuk tongkat kecil tersebut.

"Baby Kyu, Heechul sudah pulang lebih dulu. Apa kau juga mau pulang?"

"Apa kita benar – benar di liburkan hari ini, Siwon hyung? Hm, tidak buruk juga ternyata ide ku dan Heechul hyung. Selain berhasil memberi 'pelajaran' awal untuk kelima wanita itu, kita juga mendapat libur sehari"

"Percayalah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalian bisa melakukan hal itu, sayang"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tahu ayahnya bisa mengamuk jika mengetahui apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Tapi, ia percaya Heechul sudah menghilangkan seluruh 'barang bukti' perbuatannya hari itu. Salah satu keuntungan sebagai anak pemilik yayasan sekolah dan anak dari kepala sekolah adalah akses tak terbatas. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Heechul menggunakan keuntungan itu sebaik mungkin.

"Ayo kita pulang, hyung"

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Tiba - tiba dapat feel ingin membuat HaeHyuk. Jadilah ff ini /lol  
> Sebenarnya chapter 2 udah selesai, tapi besok aja deh saya publish ehe  
> Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak jika berkenan :)


End file.
